


grindr

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas ships it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: “I have no use for this,” Cas had said, downloading Grindr onto Sam’s phone, “but you may enjoy what you find.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	grindr

Currently thinking of Sam, staying behind in the motel while Dean goes out for a drink because he wants to try out an app that Castiel of all people suggested to him.

“I have no use for this,” Cas had said, downloading Grindr onto Sam’s phone, “but you may enjoy what you find.”

And Sam had. Looking at least, even if he didn’t respond to any of the many _(MANY)_ messages he gets. A bit of “Are you real? You can’t be real,” some “I wanna bury my face in that hair and my dick in your ass,” and a lot of pictures that make Sam blush and inspire a resurgence of the sex drive he’d thought he’d lost some time ago.

He blushes more when he’s at a coffee shop in Lebanon and recognizes a man from their profile, can’t help remembering the picture that man had sent him two days earlier and gives a half smile and ducks his head when the man catches his eye. Then Dean’s there, slinging his arm over Sam’s shoulders and dragging him towards the grocery store and the man gives a wistful smile as he turns away and Sam knows in his gut that he can’t take up any of the locals on their offers. Stops looking at the app anywhere within a fifty mile radius of the bunker.

But they’re on a hunt, just ganked a ghost that had haunted a factory in Pennsylvania, and Dean’s gone out to a bar and won’t be back until morning, and Sam’s tired of window shopping so when he opens the app he fully intends to try responding for once. Gets out his lube and starts working himself open so he won’t have to waste any time when he finds a match.

Finds himself staring at his brother’s face on his screen, and there’s a grumpy sort of humor in Dean’s eyes and Sam remembers being there when Cas took that picture, remembers Dean grudgingly hand over his phone to Cas, remembers Cas’ solemn, “Thank you, Dean, this will work well,” as Cas fiddled with the phone.

Remembers too late that if he can see Dean’s profile on a gay hookup app, Dean can see his too, and he closes it quickly. Deletes the app, then turns off the phone. Considers leaving, hitting the interstate and hitchhiking to somewhere far far away, but he tried that once and Stanford didn’t work out so well so he has to stick around and hope that Dean didn’t see him on Grindr.

-

Currently thinking of Dean, scrolling through Grindr at a bar and he’s still not sure why Cas insisted on installing it on his phone and why he let Cas install it on his phone, but he’s in a bit of a mood tonight after Sam refused to come out to the bar so he might as well see what’s available. So he sits and scrolls and drinks a beer and doesn’t even bother opening the messages that keep popping up because nothing catches his eye. A few ladies come close enough to see what he’s looking at on his phone and they all sigh heavily before turning away and he almost puts the phone away, almost says “Hey, I go both ways,” but his mood needs a man under him and he might be willing to settle for not the one he wants, but he needs to get the gender right at least.

Glossy brown hair flicks past on the screen and he thinks of Sam and knows he’s found the right guy to hook up with so he scrolls back to the picture.

Drops his phone in a bowl of pretzels when he recognizes Sam.

Sam’s profile is gone by the time Dean fumbles his phone out of the pretzels, but he knows it was him and suddenly a lookalike will never cut it again, because all his life Sam’s been off-limits because of the brother thing and the “Sam’s not into dudes” thing, but Dean’s sold his soul and been to Hell and thinks that maybe being soulmates trumps the brother thing and now Sam’s looking for dudes to hook up with so maybe Dean’s been wrong about the “not into dudes” thing and he’s gonna murder Cas if this doesn’t work out.

-

Currently thinking of Sam curled up tight under his blankets with his back to the door and his eyes squeezed shut, because maybe if he pretends to be asleep until the sun comes up Dean won’t make a big deal out of this - shouldn’t, because wasn’t Dean on there looking for guys too? - when the door to their motel room slams open and it’s all Sam can do not to flinch.

He just has to stay still and silent through whatever obnoxious older-brother shit Dean comes up with-

“I volunteer!”

And that’s so far from what he expected that Sam sits up before he can stop himself, looks at Dean standing in the doorway with his chest heaving like he forgot the Impala and ran the mile from the bar and Dean doesn’t look like he’s teasing.

“What?” is all Sam can think to say.

“I volunteer as tribute.”

And maybe this isn’t about Grindr at all.

-

Currently thinking of Dean and he can’t catch his breath because he _did_ forget his baby at the bar in his rush to get back to his baby brother, and now Sam’s looking at him like he’s crazy.

“Did… did you just quote _Hunger Games_ at me?”

“Yeah, I think I did.”

“Huh. _Why?”_

Because it was the first thing that came out of his mouth when he opened the door. Because he just ran a mile on beer and pretzels and didn’t bother to think about how to start the “hey, how about incest?” conversation. Because his brain short-circuited when he realized Sam was interested in having sex with men and all that’s left is pop culture references.

“Because it should be me.”

“What should be you?”

Dean closes the door a lot softer than he opened it. Takes off his jacket and throws it on the couch. Watches Sam watching him with a wary look in his eye. Takes his heart out and holds it out for Sam because if he’s really doing this after years of silence, he’s all in.

“If you wanna hook up with some dude, I need it to be me. I volunteer.”

Sam doesn’t say anything, doesn’t say “Yes, please, take me now” or “You’re sick and I’m leaving you forever” or any of the other things Dean’s imagined him saying in a moment like this. Just watches him with wide eyes, so Dean unbuttons his flannel as he walks closer to Sam, shrugs it off and lets it drop. Lets his hands drop to his belt and starts to unbuckle it, finds Sam’s hands getting in the way. 

Sammy in front of him, fumbling at his belt and Sam’s already down to boxers and a t-shirt and that’s still too much because Dean wants skin so Dean grabs the hem of Sam’s shirt and tugs up as Sam finishes unbuckling Dean’s belt. Clothes fly as they strip each other in the middle of the room, crash into each other and somehow manage to land on a bed and _this._

This is Sam under him and it’s a thousand times better than anything he’s dreamed. Sam leaning up to kiss him, warm and wet and open to his tongue and making the sweetest sounds he’s ever heard. Sam’s cock sliding against his between their bodies and Dean can’t help thrusting against him, gets a long moan and Sam grabbing his hand and pulling it into his hair, guiding him to make a fist and tug and Sam arching up at it and suddenly the long hair makes sense - baby brother’s got a hair pulling kink, and Dean is very happy to indulge it.

This is Sam under him, Sam being all bendy as he pulls his legs up to hook his knees over Dean’s shoulders and the new angle has Dean’s dick rubbing against an already lubed-up hole and Dean presses into the tight heat and feels their souls snap together, two halves made whole.

-

Currently thinking of Castiel popping into the Winchesters’ motel room, then immediately popping out with a sense of satisfaction, and he rather thinks Balthazar and Gabriel would have been proud at how he managed this.


End file.
